A wireless communications network typically includes a variety of communication nodes coupled by wireless or wired connections and accessed through different types of communications channels. Each of the communication nodes includes a protocol stack that processes the data transmitted and received over the communications channels. Depending on the type of communications system, the operation and configuration of the various communication nodes can differ and are often referred to by different names. Such communications systems include, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) system and a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
Third generation wireless communication protocol standards (e.g., 3GPP-UMTS, 3GPP2-CDMA2000, etc.) may employ a dedicated traffic channel in the uplink (e.g., a communication flow between a mobile station (MS) or User Equipment (UE), and a base station (BS) or NodeB. The dedicated physical channel may include a data part (e.g., a dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH) in accordance with UMTS Release 4/5 protocols, a fundamental channel or supplemental channel in accordance with CDMA2000 protocols, etc.) and a control part (e.g., a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) in accordance with UMTS Release 4/5 protocols, a pilot/power control sub-channel in accordance with CDMA2000 protocols, etc.).
Newer versions of these standards, for example, Release 6 of UMTS provide for high data rate uplink channels referred to as enhanced dedicated physical channels. These enhanced dedicated physical channels may include an enhanced data part (e.g., an enhanced dedicated physical data channel [E-DPDCH] in accordance with UMTS protocols) and an enhanced control part (e.g., an enhanced dedicated physical control channel [E-DPCCH] in accordance with UMTS protocols). In addition, Release 6 moved more of the intelligence of the system away from the Radio Network Controller (RNC) and towards the NodeB and UE by introducing a processor called the MAC-e (medium access control-enhanced) at both the NodeB and the UE. The MAC-e processor at the NodeB is responsible for scheduling when different UEs can transmit data and at what maximum data rate the UEs may transmit. The MAC-e processor at the UE is responsible for multiplexing data from different traffic flows based on priority as well as assembling scheduling information to inform the MAC-e processor at the NodeB about items such as the amount of data in the UEs buffer that is awaiting transmission, as well as the amount of power the UE has available to transmit data. The MAC-e processor at the UE packages this information in what is known as a MAC-e SI (Scheduling Information).
Recently a work item was introduced in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Parternship Project) titled “Continuous Connectivity for Packet Data Users” which is intended to significantly increase the number of inactive packet data users that can maintain a dedicated connection to the network. Under this work item, it has been proposed that when there is traffic inactivity on both the uplink and the downlink, that the UE move into what may be called an “idle traffic mode.” In this mode the UE would somehow reduce the power or the frequency of transmissions on the DPCCH and possibly shut down the HS-DPCCH (high speed dedicated physical control channel) which is used to support downlink data transmissions on HSDPA (high speed downlink packet access). In addition, reducing the power on the DPCCH may require the UE to change the mode of its power control to maintain reliability, one such option is to employ the existing DPC (downlink power control) Mode 1 in which the power control bits are repeated.
While proposals have been made on what measures the UE could take when moving from an active traffic mode into the idle traffic mode, little attention has been given to how both the UE and the network would be informed that the UE is to be put in the idle traffic mode.